lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic Dimensions/Transcript
This is the transcript page for the level Sonic Dimensions. Green Hill Zone * Sonic: Tails! I've got it! The final Emerald! * Dr. Eggman: Hahahahaha! * Dr. Eggman: This time, I'm one step ahead! * Sonic: Eggman! * Dr. Eggman: A perfect addition to my collection! * Sonic: What makes you think you can poach it from me? * Dr. Eggman: Hmm... Decide if your friends are worth saving... * Dr. Eggman: ...or whether you wanna stop me using this Keystone Device. * Dr. Eggman: Once I controlled Time using the Emeralds alone... Now I have the Device, their combined power will allow me to control the Dimensions for generations to come! * Eggman Computer: System charging. Focusing Device. * Sonic: If only your plan was as flawless as your moustache, Egghead! * Dr. Eggman: Why, thank you Sonic! You know, I think after 25 years of being arch-enemies we've really grown a soft-spot for one another and... HEY! * Sonic: I think that plan's scrambled! See what I did there? * Dr. Eggman: Whaaat?! * Sonic: I released Tails, who released Knuckles... who saved Shadow while Tails saved Big... * Sonic: Where's Amy anyway? Anyone seen her? * Eggman Computer: System overpowering. Device unstable. Dimension breach. * Dr. Eggman: Wooooah! Not again!! * Sonic: Tails! Try and think of a plan! I'll be as fast as I can! * Tails: Right... a plan! Erm... Death Egg * Sonic: Hey, Baldy McNosehair! You're toast! Or, on toast. Like an Egg man... * Dr. Eggman: Ho ho ho ho! I still have full control over the Device, with or without the Emeralds! I can access any Dimension! * Dr. Eggman: Summon any enemy... * Dr. Eggman: Your metal counterparts! Get a load of this! Metal Sonic Defeated * Dr. Eggman: Nooo! My shiny shell! * Dr. Eggman: Time for me to fly... Into the Vortex * Dr. Eggman: You again?! What do you want now?! * Dr. Eggman: You blue buffoon! You'll ruin everything! * Sonic: That's the idea! * Omochao: Woo! * Knuckles: Woah! * Shadow: Hmph! * Big The Cat: Huuh! * Sonic: Well, I managed to get ahold of the Device. * Knuckles: Okay, so you can sort this mess out! * Sonic: Not quite... There are still a couple of emeralds to find. * Omochao: How are you going to track them down? * Big The Cat: I saw a sparkly thing... * Knuckles: Ahhh.....Where was it? * Big The Cat: Uh... There were lots of walls... and saws... and water... * Sonic: ...The Labyrinth... * Sonic: I'd better be quick then... Return to the Vortex * Knuckles: You're back! * Sonic: Errr... where did these guys come from? * Shadow: Another Rift... * Gandalf: Shall we? * Wyldstyle: See ya later, alligator! * Batman: I'm Batman. * Sonic: The other Emerald must be close... * Tails: Hey, guys! Guess what...? * Tails: The other Emerald is with Eggman! He's rebuilt the Death Egg again! * Sonic: I'll see you guys later- we've got something big to fry... Return to the Death Egg * Sonic: Okay Tails, get me in close and look after this thing. * Tails: Okay, Sonic. * Dr. Eggman: Looking for something, Sonic? Ho ho ho ho! Death Egg Robot Defeated * Sonic: Running away, Eggman? You scared of something? * Dr. Eggman: Not of you... of THAT! * Sonic: Chaos! He must be looking for that Emerald too! * Tails: I don't think Eggman planned on the Keystone unleashing him! * Tails: Waaagh! * Sonic: The Device, he's absorbed it! Chaos Defeated * Amy: Hey, Sonic! * Amy: Wooah! * Super Sonic: Amy! * Amy: I could do with that last favour now, Sonic! * Amy: Soniiiiiiiiiiic! * Dr. Eggman: Thought you could outfox me, did ya? It's not over, my prickly pal! * Tails: Will she be okay? * Super Sonic: I'll make sure she is! Tails! I couldn't have done it without you! Category:Transcripts Category:Index Category:Year 2 Category:Sonic the Hedgehog